This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The College of Saint Mary is an all female private college located in Omaha. Newly appointed senior academic leadership is focusing on the development and integration of research activity into the curriculum. COSM was added to INBRE as an outreach institution. The health professions orientation of the science curriculum suggested these students might be very interested in translational research and be appropriate for our developing relationship with the pending CTSA.